Isabela's Quest
by lShepardl
Summary: Re-Post. The famous Pirate returns, and while she rediscover her feelings, Hawke disappears, and an imminent menace threatens Kirkwall. F!Hawke/Isabela. FemHawke/Isabela.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This was my 1st story, written in 2011, which I considered a try-out. Should have posted before, but better late than never. It's a small quest with alternative end. Constructive feedback is appreciated. Disclaimer: DA2 belongs to Bioware/EA, no infringement intended. **Re-posted due to pen-name change.**_

* * *

 **ISABELA'S QUEST**

 **CHAPTER 1 - RETURNS**

 **.**

Isabela entered the Hanged-Man and was instantly assaulted by its smells, music, and boastful jesting, snapping her senses to an effervescent state. In one of the heavy wood tables, she spotted Varric surrounded by people listening his heroic tales.

"...tired and bleeding, she stood up, gaining momentum, knowing it could be her last. Then, she lunged forward against the massive Qunari, swinging her sword again, brutally fast, taking all her remaining strength in the attack! In a matter of seconds the blade slashed into the flesh of the leader, a growl escaping through clenched teeth. The Arishok stumbled, sending him to the ground, blood running thick from the deep gash, "...we shall...return.." he warned in his last grunt of pain. All sounds of clattering steel and shrill whistle of swords, were replaced by a deep silence. The few remaining citizens hidden in the hall, slowly moved towards the victorious combatant of that fateful duel, began to clap, and soon, the applause followed. Moments later the Knight-Commander announce Kirkwall had a new Champion!" He finished to the amused, and earnest audience around the table.

"But 'aven't you all fought the Qunari? What 'bout afterwards?" asked a man with a strange accent.

Varric raised his hands "Of course, but doesn't change the fact she defeated him. Afterwards we went home to rest and get rid of the blood. I had this terrible stain in my coat -" he trailed off at the sight of the woman staring back at him. "Oh-ho! If isn't the Queen of the Eastern Seas! I thought I'd never see you again," he greeted gesturing to her to approach, as the crowd dispersed after thanking him for the entertainment.

"You and your stories." Her hips swaying as she approached.

"It's part of my charm Rivaini. So, what's going to be, wine? Whisky?" He offered patting the sit beside him, and waving to Corff, the barman, to bring a bottle.

"Whisky." She sat pleased at the invitation, crossing her legs, and folding one arm along the back of the chair.

"When did you arrive? Stolen any ancient relic lately?" He joked.

Isabela shook her head with a brief smile, "Two days ago, but no relic, sorry to disappoint." Then changing her mood, "Actually, I was hired by a mage to bring him here, but the backstabber bastard disappeared before paying out. And, seems there is another problem…" she paused, while Corff placed the bottle and two mugs on the table.

Varric thanked him, and turned to Isabela, "If there was no problem, wouldn't be you Rivaini. Well let's hear it." He raised his mug, taking a quick gulp of the drink.

Isabela glanced around to ensure the conversation was unobserved, and leaning over the table, "I _swear_ I had no idea, but it seems the staffs _he smuggled_ aboard my ship, had powerful runes to cast blood magic. I know it was wrong of me not check the merchandise, but he offered good coin." She explained in a low voice.

Varric snorted. "Hm, that can't be a coincidence. There's a lot going on lately, apostates and mages disappearing, the Grand Cleric barely controlling the Order, quite a mess. Be careful, you might have guards visiting your ship..." he warned then considered, "Why don't you talk to Aveline and Hawke, they -"

"No!" she protested cutting him off, "I-I don't want to see her, or get her involved, not yet. Let me sort this out first, and get the rest of my payment. When I find anything important I'll talk to them, alright?"

Varric watched her. _There's the look of remorse alright._ "Suit yourself Rivaini."

After a brief silence, "Besides...she's a legend now, a bloody Champion! I don't want her blaming me if something goes wrong in Kirkwall, especially after what happened with the Qunari." She sadly commented, nervously swallow her drink.

"Nah, Hawke's still the same old -"

"- intrusive, tall, dashing... I never really liked her, all that flailing was just...fun! She's not even my type. She's -"

"Too heroic!" Varric mocked, watching Isabela swinging her glass with a sad expression; was the first time he ever saw her like this.

"Yes!" She then spoke pouring another dose. "And heroic revivals are not really my thing. It's been a long time since I've seen her. Better keep things professional." Again, Varric nodded amused. After an awkward silence "Well, time to go, thank you for the drinks Varric and...the talk." Isabela summoned, walking away in her customary swinging.

"My pleasure! If you need any help, I'm here." He smiled opening his arms wide. Once she left, "And so the plot thickens, this will make a great story someday..."

.

* * *

Meanwhile in Hightown, Aveline, the trim and muscular Guard-Captain, stood up greeting Hawke professionally when she came in. "Hello Hawke, are you aware of the news?" She began unceremoniously pointing to a chair.

"Hello Aveline. Not really, your guard only said you needed to see me."

Aveline furrowed, her gaze appraising and thoughtful. "One of my sources at the markets, told me a mage arrived a few days ago, bringing some cargo and a staff enhanced with a forbidden rune."

"Forbidden? What do you mean, something about blood magic?

"Rumors says it could torn the Veil, make people cross it physically. And that's not all, I've paid good silvers to get this information...this mage is working with _someone_ planning to destroy the Chantry, maybe another mage or Templar. That might be just what the Knight-Commander needs to end the Circle, or worst."

"Do you think Meredith could trigger a war to impose her control? That's a lot of confidence, or stupidity." Hawke pointed.

Aveline nodded, "Or both! She's becoming hungry for power every day, and she's not willing to share with the Mages. Apparently Anders' clinic is being watched, including few of my guards. I don't know Hawke but there is something…different about her.

"What you intend to do?"

"Track this mage, starting by finding the ship that brought him here. They must have some idea of his whereabouts, or anything."

"Why don't you let me handle this, you and your men shouldn't rise attention, besides I want to talk to Merrill about this rune." Offered Hawke.

The Guard-Captain pondered. "Alright, the last thing I want is Meredith take any action before we do. Maker knows what she's capable of." Extending her hand, "Thank you again Hawke. I will wait for your report, just be careful."

"Aren't I always?" She teased.

.

* * *

Back to the docks, Isabela looked abhorrently at her new and small ship, anchored at the harbor, the _Starflyer_. It didn't have the superbly custom-built, the craved wooden ornaments, and massive sails like the _Siren's Call_ , but it was enough to take her whenever she needed.

Once aboard, she stood windward at the deck, contemplating the glowing orange sunset, its soft golden lights bathing her ship and Lowtown docks. But despite the view, Isabela was consumed by a sensation of emptiness. Except for a _big boat_ , she had everything she needed, yet something _else_ was missing. Like an afterthought, _Hawke…_ She still remembered her scent, her tantalizing touch that made her feel full of life, tenderly wakening the heartened woman beneath the pirate. But now...things were different. She had hurt the only person that meant so much to her. After a long sigh, she went inside, descending the stairs the leaded to her cabin. "I need some sleep."

Undressing in front if the window facing the sea, Isabela felt the shivering ocean air. "I'm a pathetic fool". She thought, trying to convince herself that her exuberant past, the thrills, the adventures, the moonlights and kisses, would always be better than any idea of eternal romance. Sliding between the sheets, feeling the tension slip, she was resolute to forget emotional questions, and focus on business. _That's a plan!_

 _._

* * *

Twenty-four long tedious hours passed, and nothing of the mage. Frustrated and bored, Isabela went back to the Hanged-Man, hoping to find some excitement to help her change mood. The atmosphere in the tavern however, wasn't the best either. The animosity between the order and mages, intimidated most costumers, attracting only nearby neighbors. All contributed to Isabela restless mindset, and insolence to criticize anything, especially when the conversation was about a certain Ferelden.

"Why everything has to revolve around the _Champion_?" Isabela spat leaning against the balcony at the end of the bar. "She's not that exceptional you know! Just another puffed little shit with same in and outs that everybody else!" The Tevinter wine already affection her judgments.

After a few minutes, a hand from behind touched her arm. "Haven't you drank enough Rivaini?" asked a friendly dwarf.

"Oh please, no preaching Varric." she looked at him in disregard, gulping the consoling drink, enjoying the reddish liquid burn its way down her throat.

"Let's talk." He insisted, pointing with his head to a more private table at the corner. Once both sat down, "Did anyone tell you how loathsome you are when you drink?"

"Ah balls! I had a hell of a day, nothing about the mage, or my payment, not even lady-man-hands were in her office. And here I come for fun, and all hear is about the almighty!" Her abrupt scorn a bit more accentuated than times before.

The dwarf shook his head. "Wasn't exactly a bed of roses for her either, all nobles, and patrons called her for every problem -" he paused as Isabela gave him a fuming look in disapproval. Raising his hands, "I'm genuinely sorry for your day, but everybody is having a lot in their plate. Unlike this irresistible dwarf that has news you might find interested." He smirked.

Isabela raised an eyebrow "For your own sake I hope isn't not about that annoying living legend." _Who I actually miss_ , reminded her mind.

"A Gallows' old friend saw a mage negotiating with a captain often seen down in a private dock, he overheard the words Breach, _Runes, and Smuggler's cave_. Something tells me it isn't a coincidence." Pulling a folded parchment from his coat, and setting on the table, he slid it to Isabela, "map, coordinates, and once advice, whatever you decide, don't do anything stupid alone."

"Thank you Varric, this is a lot more then what I had before, I will get a look...after I get some rest."

"You do that, if you need anything you know where to find me." As soon as Isabela made her hasty retreat out of the tavern, Varric got a piece of parchment, "One day you'll thank me Rivaini..." He muttered to himself, writing a quick note to Hawke about her peevishness and snide comments. _"...Could you talk to her? She owns me twenty silvers, and I don't want to bring it with her in this mood. - Varric._ "

* * *

 _A/N: Though it's an old story, I put effort to write it at the time, reason I decided to share it. I believe my writing style changed a lot since then. Regardless, thank you for taking the time reading it :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - MEETINGS**

* * *

.

Hawke stood at the entrance of the Hanged-Man and hesitated a moment, unsure if was a good idea. She had however, already caught the sight of Isabela, a figure difficult to ignore. The woman was as tall as herself, skin tanned by the sun, an aura that oozed sensuality, exquisitely ambiguous yet tenderly mocking. Her presence alone could stir feelings of desire and fear, her languid look, just a cover to things she secretly observed. And at that point, Isabela also had noticed Hawke. She lifted her amber coppery eyes, waving to Corff serve another drink. Receiving the mug, she hastily gulped the liquid, slamming it back at the balcony, careless about the person standing now next to her.

"How have you been?" Hawke asked, cautious.

"You don't have to check up on me..." Isabela coldly answered, without looking, merely gesturing the bartender for another dose. "I'm fine!" _Leave me alone._

Trying another method. "Why you keep coming in here? You're better than this." Hawke insisted, defensively.

"I'm comfortable here, alright!?" She spat, "Remember what you said after the mess with the Qunari?"

Hawke approached, leaning a bit against the balcony. _No, I don't remember but,_ "I'm proud of you for doing the right thing..."

Isabela snorted. "Oh, it might have been the right thing, but also the dumbest. The relic was mine, _mine!_ I should have kept running...never look back." She finished in a quiet voice, regarding her empty mug.

"Isabela...I wouldn't have saved Kirkwall if wasn't for _your_ help." Hawke whispered, the texture to it velvety soft, her expression tender and compassionate, which only made her more upset. _Why she's good to me?_

"Bullshit" She rushed, "You alone could have stormed the Keep and slaughtered all those Qunari if you had to." She paused, her piercing eyes pained. "You and that Aveline. I mean, look at her… She's a woman-shaped battering ram!" she continued, "Fact is, _you and I have nothing in common anymore!_ You're a Champion, and I'm just a lying, thieving snake _."_ She stated bitterly.

Hawke regarded her with surprise, was _she_ the cause of Isabela's anger, her actions bothered her? _You and that Aveline...I should have kept running... You and I have nothing in common anymore!_ She mentally considered Isabela's words. She hates Aveline and she didn't seem happy to see her either. _She doesn't care anymore._ Hawke's heartbeat raised a notch, her expression falling.

Uncertain, she decided to invest some words to at least salvage their friendship, trying to glean perhaps more feelings. "Whatever you think you are, or did...you're _still_ my friend..." _Aren't you?_ Hawke prodded gently, forcing composure into her voice. Not even her disarming smile would help now. The pirate however, remained resolute about her decision _._ Continuing, "It must have been hard giving up the relic and I appreciate what you did. You have a heart of gold in you, Isabela. Whatever happens you have my support." She added, and there was nothing more to say. The pirate clearly had explained Hawke's wasn't any longer the love interest.

Uncertain if was irritation or a tinge of guilt on her heart, Isabela offered, "Perhaps it's time to stop hiding, and I do miss the trouble we used to get into," looking off into the distance. "Tell you what, I'll be here if you need me." She said waving and leaving the tavern. _That's it, enough talk._

Hawke turned back, this time leaning heavily into the balcony. "Maker." she whispered, bringing three fingers to rub her temple while collecting herself.

"What's going to be?" Came asking Corff, cleaning up a mug.

"Nothing thank you, another time perhaps." She excused herself and with a long sigh made her way out of the Tavern.

.

* * *

Outside, Hawke walked slowly to Merrill's home, disappointed. Stopping briefly, she looked up to the sky, feeling the wind of the approaching storm. Maybe the rain would calm her spirit. But then something called her attention, a tall man in rich tunic, caring a bizarre shaped dragon-claw staff, followed by few others heading to an alley. _This is odd_. Quickly, she began to follow, watching as they progressed down to a passage, and a private dock.

Though her instincts screamed to reach the Alienage and call Merrill, she could lose the trail. Heading further, she carefully opened the door of the dock house. They were not far ahead, she could hear their voices at the level bellow. _What are they up to?_ Walking over, her back to the wall, she slowly approached to give a closer look. Nearing the corner however, a floor trap was activated, sending two sharp spears on her direction, her shoulder centimeters away from having it bitten off by its blade.

"Someone's over there! Get her!"

 _Great!_ Seeing them unsheathe their weapons, Hawke also draw her sword, but not quick enough. A thug she had not seen, hit her across the head, and unconscious she collapsed in the floor. The warrior's body was quickly dragged ramp down to the mage who stared at her unmindfully. "Seems Kirkwall has a weakness for private business, perhaps I shall make of this one an example…" He pointed his staff when the smuggler's captain interrupted.

"Wait! I know her, is tha' Champion." He said worried. "If someone knows she's here we are dead! We need to get rid of her before someone comes looking fo'!"

"Why is _this_ woman so special?"

"She fought the Qunari! She's like ay symbol, people follow her," he looked at the body lying motionless on the ground. "This is not good...the Knight-Commander will kills us if she knows! I'm a smuggler not ay assassin."

"Interesting. Then she might be just the bait I need to attract Meredith." The Mage explained untouched by the panic in the captain's voice. "The Commander seeks glory, and I believe she will try to save this _Champion_ , in order to convince the citizens that she should be Kirkwall's new hero. Two for the price of one." He smiled to the man. "Change of plans, secure the cargo, and take her to the ship, tie her up and make sure she won't escape. We're leaving, now!"

"Ol'right..." The captain nodded, "I just hope you can fight tha' Templars when they find you." He muttered away to help move the warrior, while others carried a wooden chest.

"When my army, which is not of flesh, cross the veil no _Templar_ will stop me from destroying the Chantry!" He proclaimed, marching inside the ship's deck.

.

* * *

Few meters from there, Isabela walked the gangplank of the _Starflyer_ , rubbing her eyes, her body demanding sleep. Gazing briefly at the endless horizon she considered leaving again, the same thoughts of when she felt edgy dwelling with emotions. Trying to clear her thoughts, Isabela shook her head, heading to her cabin.

Laying on bed, eyes closed, she let the gently waves of the sea help her drift in a semiconscious state. Even then her mind continued connected to someone else. Flashes of sad eyes that dawned recognition of a broken bond, of abandoned friends. _"...still my friend,...you have a heart of gold in you...Whatever happens you have my support",_ Hawke words echoed in her mind, and Isabela opened her eyes. _Why was I so hard on her?_

She knew why, she had encountered someone who was her match, her other half, and yet insisted in pretending nothing had changed. A lump formed in her throat, tears of recognition burned in the back of her eyes. She had to stop that torture. She needed Hawke, her mind knew it, her heart felt it, no more excuses. _Oh by Andraste! What the bloody flirtations did, now I'm in love! This is it, no more running._ _Tomorrow I'll talk to her, fix this mess_. Finally her body relaxed, and she was able to sleep.

.

* * *

Early, in the dark cloudy morning, Isabela was awakened by the strong wind blowing against the window. Dressing quickly, she hurried upstairs, racing through the main streets, one hand shielding her eyes from the dust. Minutes later, she reached Hightown State. _Bad morning_ , _good cause_. Her excitement grew when she stormed inside Hawke's mansion, as soon as Bodhan opened the door.

"Hi there, need talk to Hawke, she's upstairs?" She asked not waiting for the answer, already climbing the stairway.

Serrah!" The dwarf ran after her "...she's not home! She did not return since last sunset!"

Isabela instantly froze, turning. _Hawke slept elsewhere?_ "Is Hawke _courting_ someone?"

He shrugged, "I believe not. Even when she had invitations, she always came back. Do you think something happened? Not long ago the Guard-Captain was asking for her." He said alarmed.

Isabela's eyes narrowed, mind racing in thought. _That can't be good._ "Tell you what, I'll look for her, in the meantime," she hurried back to the exit "...talk to _Varric_ , at the Hanged-Man. Tell him what happened, _and do tell_ him, Isabela will do something stupid _alone_. He knows what it means."

"Would you like to take the dog?" He pointed to the mabari hoping it could help somehow.

"I don't want to risk her puppy, besides I'm sure someone saw her somewhere..." She lied, trying to sound unconcerned, "Later Bo and don't forget about Varric." She said leaving the manor as fast as she came in. _If you had talked to her last night that wouldn't have happened!_ She hurryingly resumed her way, thinking maybe Merrill could know something, after all the elf also had a crush for Hawke. Maybe she could have...Hawke and her could have... _Oh no! Don't even think Isabela!_

Almost reaching the Alienage, a glimpse of a fabric made her stop in her tracks. The red scarf with golden embroidery was definitely Hawke's. "You! Where did you get that?" She pointed to a man, who didn't seem scared by the pirate's approach. "I found'ey around."

Isabela raised an eyebrow, "How about, you tell me what I want to hear, and I pay good coin for you to buy more garments to match that scarf, ey?"

The man considered. "O'right, I found'ey at the second privay dock, down the alley."

"Did you see a woman there, warrior, tall-" she tried to explain but the man shook his head.

"Only Tantervale men, and ey mage, the'ol left yesterday to ah... ey passage." He finished getting the promised coin, and biting it with his yellowed teeth. Isabela moved way thoughtful, _Yesterday?_ The situation brought more concern. Tantervale smugglers were not the wisest, and if the mage was with them the result could be tricky.

Arriving at the docks, she searched the surroundings, sneaking inside one described by the man. No sign of cargo or fight, but spears stuck in the wall and pieces of rope. _Shit._ Isabela's felt her entire body unnaturally cold, a shiver running down her spine. It was time to put _the Starflyer_ in action.

.

* * *

Hours later, Isabela sighted another ship close to the shore, swirling with the reaming wind. Getting the scope she searched for occupants, but nothing, all quiet. Leaving her ship anchored safely at opposite side, she used a rowboat to edge forward and reach the sand.

Once she was in the main road, she was rewarded with a fresh trail of footsteps. Now running, she remembered the conversation with Bodhan earlier. Though aware she had no right to ask if Hawke had formed deeper relationships in her absence, the idea was as troubling as the dark storm clouds above her. Gladly her thoughts were interrupted when she found the cave entrance. She draw her daggers, entering with determination, her resolve announced by rips of lightening. "Time to go hunt."

* * *

 _Continues..._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: constructive feedback and reviews are welcome._

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3 - FINDINGS**

 **.**

Hawke awoke with sharp throbbing pain in her head. She tried to move but she was firmly tied to a thick wooden pillar. Glancing around to search for weapons or another object to release herself, she saw lying meters away, the bodies of the men who attacked her, their blood had been used. It made sense the Mage had chosen such place, blood magic was usually casted in secrecy, away from anyone's knowledge.

Examining the rope again, she recognized some intricate seamen's knots, and a mental image of Isabela was formed, with it shattered feelings, obscured by the pirate's last words. Memories she had to repress, to focus on her surroundings, if Isabela didn't care, others did, and she had people to fight for. Again she began struggling against the knots trying to get free.

.

* * *

Not very far, Isabela's eyes glinted in the darkness of the tunnels like if ready to discover an Orlesian treasure. And there was some truth on it, _someone_ had an immense value. The only problem was the large rock obstructing the pathway, completely blocking one of the doors. _There must be another tunnel._ Frustrated she was about to return, when a deformed metal protruding from the ground, partially covered by a tick leather shroud, caught her attention. The leather was so dirty, purred with layers of dust. A less attentive eyes would think of it as just another rock. Pulling the mantle, it revealed a rusty iron skeleton rising from a fissure, leading straight to an area bellow. While studding the passage, Isabela heard faint, hushed voices floating up to her. Though not exactly a ladder it would suit just as good.

She leaped downward, stopping when the banter got louder. Ducking herself in a rung, protected by the partial darkness, she waited, watching two thugs approach, completely unaware she was perched few meters above their heads.

"Bou, walk faster! We need to send word to the Knigh'Commanda! Yer seen what tha'Mage did to tha' others? If we don't obey him we die!"

"Shhh...wait, yer hear that?" Asked the short man, freezing on his tracks.

"Hear what?" He stopped, then began again, "Shut yer trap! 'Tis nothing! Now move!"

When both walked farther pass her position, Isabela jumped behind them, causing the startled men to whirl, and almost loose balance. The taller barely had time to draw his sword, when a powerful kick tossed him unconscious to the ground. The other however, drew his axes, deftly advancing against her in heavy strikes. Swinging both daggers, Isabela blocked the blows, shifting her weight, and with incredible speed, she moved behind him, hitting the handle on his head. Like a drunk, he swayed, and fell on the ground. "Sweet dreams."

.

* * *

Few steps from there, in a main cave, a sight made Isabela's heart jump. Bodies of gathered in one spot, and Hawke tied, with a terrible stain of blood at her side, her chest rising and falling in rapid successions, as she contorted herself, struggling to find release.

She wanted to run to her, but being a sea rover, she knew it seemed very much like a trap. Moving furtively in a shadowed area, she approached in light steps, staying right behind Hawke. "Stay still and silent. I'm getting you out of here" she whispered into the Champion's ear, squeezing her gloved hand gently. Hawke immediately froze, feeling the knots being cut by sharp blades. Slowly, quietly, Hawke struggled to stand, immediately being assaulted by a slight dizziness. "Easy..." Isabela reached her out in time, feeling Hawke stiffen with her touch.

"I can handle." She said dismissively, but there wasn't the time for discussions.

"Stop that, you barely standing!" Grabbing Hawke's arm and pulling around her neck to sustain her weight, both quickly moved to a narrower corner. Tired she grunted and gestured Isabela to stop sitting heavily in a rock. Isabela stood before her, examining the wound. "Are you in pain?"

"I'm _fine_." She uttered, Isabela recognizing her own stubbornness. Stepping back, glancing around concerned, she knew they were not yet safe, but couldn't stop the feeling of being consumed by passion. Life was too short to be wasted with resistance. _Ah balls!_ In a sudden move, but gently clinging Hawke's neck, she lifted her face, kissing her as she had begged to. The kiss was sweet and warm at first quickly escalating to a more demanding and intense one. "No fighting please! I need to get you out..." she breathed into the warrior's mouth.

"Isabela..." Hawke warned, clenching her jaw, exhaustion clear in her voice. The pirate searched her face with uncertainty, as Hawke's pale features and tired eyes announced pain and dizziness. In seconds she blacked out.

"Hawke? Hawke!" Isabela stood there, holding her gently. "Not now, don't you dare!" Her panic and loud whispers, distracting her from the menace emerging from the darkness.

"Your attempt to rescue her, is as pathetic as your hope of leaving this place alive." The voice of the Mage echoed through the cave. "I was expecting the Knight Commander, not some _petty thief_. You should _vanish_ when things does not concerns you, like a good _coward_ would."

Isabela was furious, Aveline or Varric could accuse or mock her, but a stranger and kidnaper was beyond limits. Cautiously accommodating Hawke in the ground, Isabela moved from the hidden corner to the larger area. "I will show you who's the coward!" She hissed.

.

* * *

Meters away, Aveline, Varric and Merril, crossed the fields, illuminated by slashes of lightening slicing the sky. Varric leaded the way, remembering the directions of the parchment he had given to Isabela. "That's the one," he announce, pointing to an entrance, its stonewalls glowing by the light of the torches. "Isabela should be somewhere inside".

"Oohhh...I have a bad feeling, really, really bad," began Merrill.

"I also have the feeling this will be another bloodbath!" Added Aveline.

"As usually is!" Mocked Varric, while descending the large wooden stair. "Hope I can keep my coat clean..."

"I hope to keep my feet clean, I don't know where I'm stepping..." complained Merrill, suspicious of the shadows caused by the flickering fire.

Using other tunnels and passages ahead, Varric halted, hearing a familiar voice "Sshh! Listen."

 _"- I'll show you who's the coward!"_

Looking at each other and back to a passage, the group advanced farther, witnessing the Mage laughing, while Isabela stood still, daggers in hand, muscles contracted to attack.

"What is going on in here?" Blurted out Aveline from behind, making everyone jump in surprise.

"Maker!" Isabela's eyes blinked in shock. "About time!"

"I don't see Hawke, here is she?" Merrill interrupted questioning in a low voice.

"Over there, she's safe for now, we should concern ourselves with him..."

"We know." Varric forged on, loading his crossbow _Bianca,_ "I told Aveline what happened," waving his head to the Guard-Captain, who stepped forward roughly, foreseeing the inevitable. "So this is the Mage that owns you silvers?"

Merrill eyed her curious, "Do you think he will pay?"

"Enough! I'm the keeper of the underworld creatures, and your sacrifice will serve to my army, it is time to release their power over your world!" The Mage announced, rising the staff and enchanting words. A strong blast in a purple flash, sent a sensation of vapor and flame, slamming the group to the sandy ground. When the shock wave dissipated, they saw a large group of skeletons thugs, drawing out their swords to attack. "Now what?" Asked Isabela to the others who barely had time to get up.

"Now we fight!" Proclaimed Aveline, yelling with sword and shield in hand. There was no other way but immerse into the nightmare, and defend themselves.

Amidst continuous discharges of magic from Merrill trying to dissipate the Mage's barrier, Isabela without missing a beat, flipped through the air, swinging sideways, knocking skeletons off their feet. Aveline in her iron grip, jabbed her sword through one's head and another, while at the other corner, Varric mastered his crossbow _Bianca_ , sending powerful arrows. However when one skeleton was defeated, fading into smoke, another appeared in a different place. The smaller group began feeling fatigued, and even the healing energy portions, were not enough to fortify them.

"This isn't helping!" shouted Varric, to his friends in a moment fewer thugs were surrounding them. "I keep accounts of my scores and I swear I nailed the same one four times! What's happening?"

"It is repentance rune," explained Merrill, "it re-spawns demons from beyond the Veil! If one of us die, the blood will increase their number. We need to damage his staff, I'm getting really tired!"

"I've an idea." Isabela ventured, while Varric went back shooting two approaching skeletons. "Aim to that wood pillar on the Mage's side, it's supporting the ceiling."

"Are you insane!? The whole place will cave in, we're going to die!" Interjected Aveline, kicking another hideous thug to the ground.

"Only the middle, trust me! We can't fight forever. Have a better idea _freckles_?"

Aveline growled, "Alright!" She looked at Varric and Merrill, who agreed nodding. When the elf windswept a gesture, sending a bolt of magic stunning the thugs momentarily, the others coordinated their attacks on the pillar, with flashes of arrows and swords strokes. In seconds, a loud crack was heard, the ceiling beginning to shed powder. Didn't take long to small rocks to crumble down, more wood split, followed by larger pieces. "It's working!" Merrill shouted over the trembling noise.

"The Mage lost his concentration, now it's our chance!" Isabela waved for them to follow, running back to the passage Hawke was laying. As they crossed the tunnels hurryingly, dragging the unconscious warrior, the echo of slamming rocks made clear the Mage was no longer a menace. Nothing was worse than a collapsing cave, dust chocking the air, darkness consuming space...

.

* * *

In safe ground, the storm apparently had dissipated, only light _drops of rain falling in steady lines along the way._

Hawke's body was rested close to a rock in a half upright position. Isabela fell down on her knees at her side, Merrill with her, both checking the warrior's condition.

"Now...will never know...who's behind the plan..." Complained Aveline panting.

Holding his crossbow over his shoulder, Varric shrugged. "I wouldn't bet a sovereign on that, something tells me we will. Good part is, I had no stains on my coat."

Aveline rolled her eyes "Maker..."

"Ooh Hawke's waking up!" Merrill blurted, turning their attention to the warrior.

"Give me the health potion Kitten." Isabela asked, promptly sliding an arm around to steady Hawke. Raising the leather bottle to her lips, "won't be enough to cure, but it will make you feel better."

Still faint, Hawke blinked up, her weary slate blue orbs meeting amber gaze. Isabela wanted some privacy, but first and foremost, nothing was more important than her health. It was obvious she had been beaten, and was also emotionally shaken.

"H-how did you find me?" She inquired groggily.

Isabela rested one finger in her lips, not caring to discuss details. "Not now. We need to get you back to Kirkwall" She offered sweetly, uncommon to her usual behavior. She tried reaching for her hand, but Hawke didn't let her hold it.

"I should h-have said...where...there wasn't time..." she began but a racking cough followed, making her wince and shut her eyes, her muscles bunching tight, the gash in her lips reopening.

"Tell me where it hurts," she inquired, sweeping Hawke's silky dark hair off her brow.

"It's not hurting..." she lied in her stoical resolve. Isabela tried to read her thinking, but all she could see was the suffering in her feverishly eyes.

"Let's go back to Hightown, she needs rest." Said Aveline tersely, and Isabela didn't mind the interruption. She never dreamed their re-encounter would be so unfamiliar, hardly exchanging any smile. But then Hawke wasn't in her best, and before the awkwardness increased, she helped her to stand, the others offering assistance, as they walked back to the shore.

* * *

 _A/N: The Smuggler's Cut was a cave area outside of Kirkwall, accessible only during the Blackpowder Courtesy quest. I think this chapter was..meh, but again just a practice :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I had a writer's block back in 2011, inspiration was gone...but did my best to finish.  
_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - ACCEPTANCE**

.

During the journey back, Hawke's condition had improved greatly, enough to make her stand, despite she was still in pain. There had been no talk however, between the pirate, who remained at the ship's wheel, and the warrior, sitting on a far end with Aveline and Varric. Yet Isabela was unable to peel her eyes of the woman with radiant personality, remembering the old days, when they had fun solving frenzied missions. The only one who seemed to notice her daydreaming was Merrill, standing close, watching curiously. "Hawke seems better, don't you think?"

Isabela nodded, "She does Kitten..." releasing a long sigh, "I was so selfish, I didn't realize how close we were, until she was gone. What a tangled web we weave Kitten."

"Sometimes it's worth to climb a mountain to get a flower, than to buy one in the market." Stated Merrill with firm conviction. Isabela blinked confused and looked at the elf surprised on how she could say strange things with absolute normality. "Is the journey that matters." Merrill squeezed her hand. "It is the quest that teach us lessons, and yours was to accept your feelings lethallan _._ "

Isabela smiled. Merrill wasn't as naive as she thought. "Not bad, Kitten. But I'm not sure about _her_ feelings. I was too late. Maybe I rightfully deserve this." A look of sadness surfacing on her eyes.

"Many times I saw her watching the sea, her eyes shining when she did. Her love for you is there, besides, you saved her." Merrill continued "What is meant to be, will be. Or at least that's what Keeper Marethari says." Merrill smiled.

Isabela nodded, giving her a shy smirk, "Thank you Kitten."

.

* * *

By nightfall, they had arrived at Kirkwall's dock, and Hawke was eager to get away. In her condition, Aveline and Merrill had to help, supporting her without raising suspicions about her injuries. Thankfully the bad weather had driven away most citizens, clearing the docks, and adjacent pathways.

The pirate helped bringing down the gangplank, stepping back for them to pass. She would not accompany them this time, presuming would be better to give Hawke time to recover.

Before following the trio, Varric went back to Isabela. "I know you may have other interests Rivaini, but this time you were the champion's _champion._ You did well. Now you know what feels to be a hero." Varric gave a wink, and resumed his way.

The pirate stood there, embracing herself, rubbing her arms, not from the cold, but anxiety. Varric was right, now she understood. The world of adventures, one night stands, smuggling and treasure hunt, had become part of her foundation, but it was all momentarily, hollow, while Hawke was hope, constant and real. Yet after all she said and seen, she wasn't sure anymore if the warrior would forgive her, forgive the seduction and betrayal of her past. Either way she had to talk to her.

The pirate closed her eyes, gave a long sigh, and went off back to the ship. The decision between leaving for good, or belonging somewhere, had been made.

.

* * *

The day after at late hours, Isabela walked the alleyways ridges towards Hightown, its building stones and pavement shining with the torches lights. At Hawke's state entrance, a few twitches, and the heavy wooden door opened with a faint noise. She waited, and hearing no sound but the crack of the fireplace, she stealthily moved to the stairway, and to Hawke's bedchamber. Slowly pushing the semi-open door, she stepped inside, but nothing of the warrior. _Where is she?_

"Good night Bodhan, Sandal..." came the loud answer from another room. _Right, when she gets in, talk to her._ But then Isabela pondered if her old habit of invading her privacy would be wise. Moving quickly to the door, she saw Hawke already on the corridor. _Shit!_ Back to the room, she searched, finding cover behind the thick rough-woven curtains. Between a small gap, she peered through, seeing Hawke enter and the door close. _Brilliant plan Isabela! Step one: go talk to Hawke, step two: something exciting happens, step tree: you lose her!_

While planning a good excuse or another escape, a noise called her attention back to the room. With interest she spied as Hawke removed her gloves, belt, and began unlacing her tunic in such aching slowness, Isabela had to restrain herself from reaching up. _This must be step two!_ Reluctantly she looked away, trying to forget the warriors lean and finely sculpted skin. Meanwhile Hawke had stopped the unlacing, quietly reaching for her sword, and aiming to a silhouette behind her curtains. When the pirate opened the gap again, her heart palpitated at the sight of a sharp sword pointing at her. "Out, now!"

Isabela's opened the curtains slowly, knowing rushed movements would be very stupid. "Hi, it's...me."

Hawke wasn't surprised. Still in a weakened condition, she turned away, lowering her sword, placing on a crest. "This isn't the time Isabela." A painful moan escaping her lips as she sat in the bed.

The pirate couldn't agree more, it _was_ a silly idea. But it would be more silly to hold regrets. It had to be done. Clearing her throat "I-I...Are you feeling better?" She asked sitting at the warrior's side, a good space between them.

Hawke frowned adverting her eyes to the pirate, confused on how to interpret that woman. "If you came all the way to ask that, you could have knocked, I don't want to change the locks again."

When an awkward silence followed, Hawke continuing impassive, Isabela tried again. "Hawke, I'm not good with words, but I wanted to apologize about what I said, and the whole Qunari situation. I thought it wouldn't but, _leaving you_ was far more painful when I realized you made me belong here." she confessed.

"Why are you telling me this now? For gratitude, lust? You said _we have nothing in common anymore_. You don't have to explain."

"I actually do, I was afraid that all the title and status had changed you, power can make people turn into - "

"- puffed little shits?" Hawke interrupted. "So I've heard..."

"I didn't mean that way," she sighed, frustrated by her words. "I know it will sound pathetic, but I didn't understand things from your side, and I get it now. And when I think about it, even if I had a decent ship, all I care about is right here. _You_ 're here. I-I wanted to thank you for all the things you did for me. I'm glad you walked in my life all those years ago." A lump forming in her throat, "and, I think..I'm falling for you, _I fell_ for you Hawke."

Despite a pang of sympathy, Hawke's face was unreadable. "Why the change, haven't you said love wasn't for you?"

"I _know_ what I said. I wasn't afraid of love, I was afraid of being loved," she smiled without mirth, "life can be such a delightful irony. So tell me Hawke, do I still have a chance...with you?"

She gave a long sigh. "You _are_ a kind woman Isabela. And though sometimes I don't understand the things you do, I accept your nature. As it is my nature to help people, it's not the title that makes me do it." She watched Isabela nod, "But honestly I'm not sure, I don't want to nurture false hopes, and see you run off and break my heart again. I think we both need time to think what we want." Hawke finished, moving to the door, and opened it. "Now if don't mind, I'm tired..."

 _That's it, step three._ Isabela felt the sting of tears behind her eyes, it was clearly an invitation to leave. Unwillingly, she moved to the door, and both said nothing as they stood before one another.

Then without warning, the pirate slammed the door Hawke was holding. "Step four" Isabela said stepping closer, and before any protest, pressed her lips against Hawke's like an outburst of passion, a hard kiss that demanded compliance.

Hawke struggled to pull herself away from her grip only to hear her own gasping, "Stop," she pleaded, arching her neck, which only gave Isabela a better access.

"You don't want me to stop," Isabela retorted, lips sucking her earlobe, tasting skin, her fingers threading through her black hair. "And I won't run off, if you don't give me a reason to." Her hands strayed to the warrior's jaw, fingers gently caressing her lips, her face looking softer in the flickering light, "Besides I was wrong _, we have_ something in common."

Hawke stayed still, not refusing, not encouraging, "And what is that?"

"We are both stubborn." The pirate answered, brushing her mouth on lower lips. "And I was a fool for not accepting my feelings sooner." What Hawke felt, to her dismay, was a consuming need to touch the pirate's wanton curves. Heat surged through her body, the familiar currents of energy snapping her senses.

"I'm not sure we should." Hawke said, managing to dismantle herself from Isabela's arms, but the pirate continued her deliberate approach. "We won't work..." The warrior hesitated, backing away until she hit her legs against the bed, sitting heavily.

Before she could get up, Isabela was already pinning her. "We _always_ work." She hold her amber gaze, gently easing herself down into Hawke. The press of a thigh against the middle of her legs. "Fighters and explorers go very well together." She leaned closer, insisting on another intense kiss, hands tracing down to the warrior's thighs, until the juncture of her legs.

The idea of stopping Isabela gone from Hawke's mind. Her body seemed guided by some external desire of which she had no control. Hawke drove her hips forward, to increase their connection, when a muscle strained, "Ouch.." she gasped, her voice breathy and rough. Isabela stopped immediately, concerned, "Are you alright?"

"I will be, if you finish what you started," she purred, rolling their bodies, placing herself on top. It was her turn to possess Isabela's lips, a hand drifting up, caressing a breast. Didn't take long and the Pirate got rid of her clothes, and helped Hawke with hers. They lashed back into each other, a sensation building as Hawke kissed the impression of her belly button. "Don't stop." Isabela said in a subdued voice, and smiled. Their bodies reigniting the craving and desire of all years of wait.

.

* * *

"...And the night was filled with passion, like a spilling fountain, soft skin sweating, muscles working, torrents of emotion feeling the air. Both breathing their names, their lovemaking a delight of frenzy spasms." Varric finished reading, rolling the parchment, looking at his friends sitting with him on a table, "So what do you think? Should I add more _details?_ "

Hawke lifted an eyebrow, mouth half open, while Isabela, tried to hide a smile behind a mug. "Uh..yes it's...good, I think. Say, do you intent to tell this story?"

Varric smiled, "Maybe, under the circumstances with all that is happening, people like the distraction. Nothing like a good tale to keep things interesting."

Isabela put down her mug, "I bet! Which reminds me, Hawke and I also have to work on some unfinished _details_. Thanks Varric, it was _inspiring_." She stood up, walked a few steps swaying her hips, then looked back, "Shall we?"

"We do? Oh right..." Hawke quickly got the hint, getting up, looking at Varric and pointing a thumb to Isabella's direction. "Need to go."

Varric nodded smiling, and watching they leave the Hang-Man, he murmured to himself "And yet in the face of adversity, they became legends, their story echoing through nations and time."

* * *

 _A/N: Try out complete!_ _The story was a small quest for Isabela, and different end from their last tavern talk. Thanks for reading it, hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome :)_


End file.
